elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Order
Serving as the fourth quest in the main storyline, "A New Order" begins with a vampire attack on Fort Dawnguard. Walkthrough Upon returning to Fort Dawnguard, several vampires attack the stronghold. After the battle, Isran asks the Dragonborn to recruit a Nord named Gunmar and a Breton named Sorine Jurard to help the cause. Recruit Gunmar Gunmar can be found at Pinepeak Cavern or another radiant location. He says he's been hunting a bear for two weeks and he first wants to kill the animal to stop it from terrorizing people. After helping him kill the bear, he'll head to Fort Dawnguard to see why Isran needs his help. Recruit Sorine Jurard Sorine can be found west of Druadach Redoubt and south of Darkfall Cave near a Dwemer ruin. She initially complains that she has lost her satchel of Dwemer gyros and requires one before she agrees to leave. Sorine's Satchel containing seven Dwemer gyros can be found on the river bank nearby, about three paces south towards the river near a tree rooted in the rock. Alternatively, any Dwemer gyro collected prior to meeting her will suffice. With a high enough Speech level, she can also be persuaded to go immediately to Fort Dawnguard. Return After arriving at Fort Dawnguard, Isran tests both newcomers for vamprism by shining a beam of sunlight into the center of the entrance hall. If the Dragonborn is a vampire, he won't grant membership until the vampirism has been cured and will suggest that Falion in Morthal is visited. This begins the quest Rising at Dawn. He tells Gunmar and Sorine about the current situation after clearing them. He will then summon the Dragonborn upstairs. The quest completes and the next quest, Prophet, begins. Journal Bugs * After killing the bear in Pine Peak Cavern, the quest never completes nor will Gunmar talk to the Dragonborn. * Isran and all of the other Dawnguard members will become hostile and attack. **Solution: Exit to Skyrim, wait 24 hours, and then return to Dayspring Canyon. * Sorine wont accept the gyros from her satchel or from the player. * In Bonechill Passage and Cronvangr Cave, the bear is nowhere to be found, may have something to do with doing the Companions quest: Animal Extermination in the same area as A New Order. **Solution: Wait 32 in-game days from the time you completed the Companions quest; the cave should respawn new bears. * After recruiting Gunmar and Sorine and returning to Fort Dawnguard to talk to Isran, the raised gates will not lower and nothing will happen after Isran finishes his line. **Solution: Exit Fort Dawnguard and wait 24 hours. **Other possible solution: Shoot Isran with a crossbow or other weapon while hidden. He will not be hostile, the gates should go down, and the quest will advance. **Another possible solution: If the gates go up and the NPCs aren't in the center with you (which is a sign that the bug has been triggered), immediately leave Fort Dawnguard and reenter. * Sorine's satchel will not be on the shore at all. **Solution: Find 7 Dwemer Gyros in a Dwemer ruin or Fort Dawnguard and return them to her. * You are able to completely skip this quest if you don't return at all before returning to Lord Harkon a second time. * The quest marker isn't shown while recruiting Gunmar. If is installed, then there is a chance that Gunmar is on Horker Island, just off the eastern shore of Solstheim, so he could be there. Appearances * ja:A New Order ru:Новый орден Category:Dawnguard: Main Quests